Bat and Lion
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: My response to my Potter/Trinity Challenge. During the summer after his fifth year, Harry Potter meets a vacationing Barbara Gordon. As the two grow closer, can they keep thier respective secrets? Harry/Barbara M for later chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Pro

**A/N- I Do Not own Harry Potter, Batman, or ANY of the characters therein. This is my only disclaimer.**

**This is a response to my Potter/Trinity challenge.**

**For the purpose of this story, I'm treating it as though the rest of the DC universe does not exist, much like Nolan did with Batman Begins/The Dark Knight, however there will be several Batman rouges mentioned with super powers. And I have made a few additional changes to Barbara's background, mainly her relationship with Robin/Dick, so that this story will fit with mine. Also, This story is Cannon for Harry Potter, up until the end of fifth year, with two differences, the first is that Sirius was only stunned by Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries, he is not dead and did not fall through the Veil. The second difference is that, throughout fourth and fifth year, Harry worked on becoming an Animagus, like his father and godfather before him. At the beginning of this story, he is nearing the final stages of the Animagus transformation.**

**And since I have no idea were in the UK Little Winging is, I apologize if I have the location wrong, but I'm using it as a London Suburb.**

**Also, the time-line of these stories have all been moved up to take place in the present, as opposed to the '90's or earlier, in the case of Batman.**

**Please check out the Potter/Trinity challenge in My Forum for more information.**

**Prologue 1- Barbara**

Barbara Gordon hummed to herself as she packed her suitcase. Her father, Police Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon, was finally taking a vacation from his job. Sure, both the Mayor and Batman may have had to convince him to take the summer off, but that was beside the point. Batman had even paid for the flight and hotel, much to her father's dismay. Besides, it wasn't like Batman couldn't afford it, he was the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne after-all (though her father didn't know that).

The red-haired teen debated about whether or not to take her Batgirl outfit, but decided against it. This was her vacation just as much as her father's and she intended to enjoy it. While she did plan to keep to the training regime Bruce had given her, she didn't plan on any crime fighting. Besides, it would be nice to get away from both Bruce and Dick, especially Dick.

A few weeks ago, Richard "Dick" Grayson aka Robin, had asked her out on a date. She had turned him down, as she didn't see him that way. Seriously, he was like a brother to her, and it had been somewhat awkward around the cave whenever she had been there ever since. Maybe when she came back, everything would go back to normal.

Finished with her clothes, Barbara looked at the time. Normally she'd go out tonight to help Gotham's criminal problem, but she wouldn't. Not only was her father home, a true rarity with how dedicated he was to his job, but their flight left early tomorrow morning. She took out her laptop, designed by her and paid for by Bruce, and figured she'd do a little surfing on the web. Maybe she'd even see what there was to do in London, she'd be spending the summer there after-all.

**Prologue 2- Harry**

Harry Potter smiled as he came out of his meditative trance. He was easily capable of connecting with the animal inside of him now, and according to Sirius, it was just establishing a permanent connection that was preventing him from completing this stage of the animagus transformation. Already he could feel a few animalistic tendencies carrying over, such as "growling" when annoyed, much like Sirius "barked" when he laughed.

He sighed as he looked at his clock. It was just about time for him to leave so that he could work his sift at the cafe. It was a little far, but given enough time, he'd make it into London, then after a quick trip on the underground, he'd be at the cafe.

Vernon had decided, after Tonks, Remus, and Moody threatened him, that he didn't want Harry around as much as possible this summer, and told him he would be getting a job. After several applications, Harry had gotten a job serving coffee, cappuccinos, and assorted goodies at a Cafe in inner London. It took Harry a good two hours to get there and back, but he really didn't mind. Especially since Tonks, Remus, or Sirius, especially since he was now a free man after the incident in the Department of Mysteries, would usually try and stop by for a little bit. The Cafe was popular, and usually busy due to it's location, it was just down the block from one of the city's finest hotels.

Sometimes, Harry would wander around London for a little before heading home, and other times he would go strait back to Number 4 privet Drive or Grimmauld Place. And while it would be easier for him if he lived at Grimmauld Place with his godfather, according to Dumbledore, he still had to stay at the Dursley's for a few more weeks yet before he was given that option.

Making sure he had his uniform tucked into his bag, Harry set out on his daily walk to work

0000000000000

**Please review, and check out the Potter/Trinity Challenge in My Forum.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Barbara sighed as she stopped out onto the street. Her father, it seemed, just couldn't leave work alone. He was attending a seminar held by Scotland Yard to learn more about the techniques that they used here in the UK. And aside from giving her some money, which she really didn't need (thank you Bruce), had pretty much left her to her own devices.

It wasn't anything unusual, she had come to accept that, despite loving his family with all his heart, her father's first duty was to Gotham. She had hopped that he could let some of his stress go and just be her dad on this trip, but it seemed as though a hope was all it would remain. Maybe in a few weeks he would calm down a little and enjoy the time he had with her, but she doubted it. Following directions she had taken off of the internet, Barbara made her way to a cafe just down the street.

The place wasn't to busy, probably because the breakfast rush was just finishing, but there were still several people besides the employee's seated around the place. Making sure the bag that doubled as her computer carrier and purse was secure over her shoulder, Barbara made her way up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the cashier asked politely.

Barbara didn't answer immediately, she was to stunned by how handsome the man was. His green-eyes shown like emeralds behind his glasses, and that smile, it should be outlawed. Black hair poked out from under his hat. And his arms, if the rest of him was muscled so well, she could only imagine what he would look like without his shirt.

"Ma'am?" the man asked concerned. "Are you all right?"

Barbara smiled and answered, "Yes, sorry."

The man's smile widened and Barbara thought she would melt. "So what can I get you?"

'How about a shirtless uniform,' Barbara thought. "Can I have a vanilla iced mocha, large please." She smiled a bit at the end and took a quick glimpse at the employee's name-tag. _Harry P._

"Sure," Harry answered before turning away to make her mocha. Barbara couldn't help but let her eyes drift down to examine his ass.

'Damn those pants,' she thought. 'They don't hug his ass enough, how am I supposed to examine his ass if his pant's aren't tight enough?'

"Here's your mocha ma'am," Harry said politely as he set the large drink on the counter. "That comes to one pound."

Barbra smiled as she paid for the drink. "Thanks for the mocha," she said happily.

Harry smiled at her. "Anytime."

Barbara made her way to a seat against the wall, one were she could get a clear view of Harry. She was allowed to look after all. And besides, this vacation was about relaxing.

She took out her laptop and after logging in and checking her messages, she found that Bruce had a few thing he wanted her to dig into. Opening up a few programs of her own design, Barbara set to work tracing money from several mobsters in Gotham. Every now and then she would look up to see Handsome Harry, as she had dubbed him, and watch him for a few moments. She was somewhat surprised to see that he moved with a feline grace that many could only wish to accomplish. She wondered if he had trained in anything that helped him move like that, or if it just came natural to him.

She stayed in the cafe four several hours, until she had finished tracing bank transfers. And after sending her results back to Bruce, she shut down her computer, took one last look at Harry, and left to see a few of the sights in London.

0000000000000

Harry smiled as the same, beautiful red-headed girl came in again. For the past week, the girl had been coming in daily. However, unlike the previous few days, he wasn't working. Today was his day off and, after watching her look at him from the corner of his eye, he wondered if she was going to come back in today. Sure enough, here she was.

She really was beautiful. Her red hair was a true red, so unlike the orange-red of the Weasley's. Her figure was very nice as well, though he did wonder what she would look like without all the clothes. He had to keep reminding himself not to ogle her while he was looking, or ever for that matter. And her dark blue eyes shone like sapphires. As she walked in, he noticed that she was form-fitting jeans that hugged her long, toned legs.

He watched her as she quickly scanned the two employee's working, Jane and Kyle, and watched as her face fell and she sighed. He idly wondered if he was reading too much into things, maybe she was just having a bad day. Of course if he was reading to much into things, so were Tonks and Sirius, who had both pointed out that she was watching him before he noticed it.

She ordered her Mocha then scanned the cafe to find a place to sit. He saw her eyes widen and a smile come to her face when she saw him. He smiled at her and a somewhat guilty look crossed her face.

She sheepishly made her way over to him.

"Hi," she said shyly, brushing a strand of her crimson hair back behind her ear.

"Hi," He answered back with a grin. He gestured to the seat across from him. "Why don't you take a seat? I'd love the company."

0000000000000

Barbara smiled weakly as she sat down 'I guess I wasn't as inconspicuous as I thought,' she thought to herself.

She noticed that Harry was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, and that without his hat his hair stuck up wildly. The only way she could think of to describe his hair was sex, it looked as though someone had had there hands running through it, not bad, but it was the only thing she could think off. She also noticed that without his hat, he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, she wondered what the story behind that was.

"So," Harry began, "I suppose I'd better introduce myself properly. Harry Potter." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Barbara smiled as she reached out to shake his hand. "Barbara Gordon," she introduced herself as they shook hands.

Harry smiled at her. "So are the mocha's really so good that you come in everyday to have one, or is there another reason that you've been here everyday this week?" he asked with a smirk.

She chuckled. "The mocha's are fantastic, but they're not why I've been coming here everyday." She smiled shyly at him. "Can I ask what gave me away?"

Harry laughed. "My friends come in here every now and then. Imagine my surprise when they mention that a beautiful red-head keeps checking me out." Barbra snorted and Harry continued. "It was after they pointed it out that I noticed."

Barbara smiled and nodded. "So your saying that you didn't notice until I was pointed out."

"That you were beautiful? Or that you checking me out?" Harry asked.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Both."

Harry chuckled. "I noticed your beauty when you first came in, it was hard to miss," he said with a smile. "But yeah, I didn't realize you were watching me until it was pointed out to me, rather loudly at that. My friends got a good laugh out of how oblivious I was, and perhaps still am." He took a deep breath. "So, you don't sound like you live around here Ms. Gordon. Is that an American accent?"

Barbara smiled. "Yeah it is. Me and my dad are here on vacation for the summer. I'm from Gotham City, my dad's police commissioner there. What about you? You live around here?"

Harry nodded. "Kinda. I stay at my aunt and uncle's in Little Whinging. It's in the suburbs."

"You don't sound to happy about that," Barbara pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not exactly on the best of terms with them." He stood up after looking at his watch. "I'm afraid I'd better get going Ms. Gordon. But I have some friends who I'm supposed to meet shortly. It was a pleasure talking to you."

Barbara smiled. "The pleasure's mine."

Harry smiled at her. "I hope to talk to again sometime. I don't work tomorrow, maybe we could meet and do something together?" he asked. "That is unless you don't want to."

"I'd love to Mr. Potter," Barbara said with a smile.

"Meet here at ten?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

"Then it's a date. And please, call me Harry."

"Only if you call me Barbara."

0000000000000

After leaving the cafe, Harry made his way to Grimmauld Place. His thoughts on his encounter with Barbara Gordon. He wished he had been able to stay longer to talk with her, but he had promised Sirius and Remus that he would join them for lunch at Grimmauld Place. On the plus side, he'd see her again tomorrow.

Stepping into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was careful to be as quiet as he could as he passed Mrs. Black's portrait, which they were still unable to take down. He found Sirius, Remus, and Tonks waiting for him in the kitchen.

"There he is lady and gentleman," Sirius announced in true ringmaster fashion. "I present to you, for your viewing pleasure, the lover-boy himself, Harry Potter!"

"Cut it out you mangy mutt," Remus said. He smiled at Harry. "It's good to see you Harry, sorry I haven't been able to stop by the cafe lately."

"It's good to see you to Remus, and you Tonks," Harry said with a smile as he sat down.

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "What about me?"

Harry looked at his godfather curiously for a moment. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" he said with a completely straight face, causing Tonks and Remus to laugh at the look of indignation that crossed Sirius' face.

After a few moments, Harry's lips curled up in a smile.

"Very funny Harry," Sirius deadpanned.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, it was."

"So how'd it go?" Tonks asked. "Did you at least get the girls name?"

Harry smiled. "I'm going to see her again tomorrow, though I have to come up with something to do. I was thinking about taking her to see a movie or something." He looked at Tonks. "And for the record, her name's Barbara."

Remus smiled. "Good for you. And don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Hey Remus, I almost forgot to tell you, but this Barbara girl is a redhead," Sirius told his friend.

Remus snorted. "Potter men and their redheads," he said as he shook his head. "A piece of advice Harry, try not to make her angry."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I remember both your mother and grandmother yelling at me, not to mention Molly, all of them were red-haired, and all of them scared the shit out of me the first time they yelled at me, and a few times after." he mumbled at the end.

Tonks smiled. "Don't listen to them Harry," she assured him. " They're just jealous cause you have a date tomorrow and they don't."

0000000000000

Upon leaving the cafe, Barbra made her way back to the hotel. She pleased to find her father in the room. She went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day Dad?" she asked with a smile.

The commissioner smiled. "Yeah." he grimaced slightly. "Listen, Barbara, I'm sorry I haven't been very good company. I'm just worried about the mess that we'll have to go home to in Gotham."

Barbara gave her father a hug. "I know Dad. But that's why you need to slow down and relax. It's why both the mayor and Batman told you to go on vacation. We don't want you to burn out Dad. And if you don't take a little time to relax, that's what will happen. I admit, even I needed this vacation, just to keep my sanity."

Jim Gordon smiled at her as he returned his daughters hug. "Thanks Babs, I needed that. And I promise that I'll try and relax, but forgive me if I can't," he said with a chuckle.

Barbara smiled. "I can do that. Now if you don't mind, I have a little work to do."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what?"

"Just a background check to make sure the boy I have a date with tomorrow isn't a serial killer or anything."

Barbara almost laughed at the look of shock and fear that crossed her father's face.

0000000000000

_Several hours later_

Barbara frowned as she reviewed what she had been able to find on Harry, which wasn't much.

He was the son of James Potter and Lily Potter 'nee Evans, born on July 31st sixteen years ago. His parents died when he was one, but she couldn't find any information about their deaths. After their deaths he went to live with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, and her husband Vernon, in Little Whinging. He attended the local primary school and was a barely passing student, despite very good grades at the beginning of his schooling. But after he turned eleven, she could find no trace of his schooling, though she found that his cousin, Dudley, attended Smeltings, a fairly prestigious secondary school. Despite hours of digging, he had virtually disappeared from any records until he began to work at the cafe, which he only started working at a few days before she and her father came to the UK.

It was actually very frustrating. The only person she had ever had this much trouble finding information on before had been the Joker, at least she had been able to dig up more about Harry.

She'd just have to trust that harry didn't mean her any harm. Besides, if things did go south, she could always rely on her martial arts training.

0000000000000

Harry would smile if his muzzle had allowed him to. With some help from Sirius, his two years of hard work was over.

He had completed the animagus transformation.

0000000000000

**Hope you like. Please Review and Check out the Potter/Trinity Challenge in My Forum, it's what this story was written for.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That was great," Barbara sighed happily as she and Harry left the theater. "It's been forever since I've seen the movie, but I think I enjoyed the play more."

Harry smiled. "I've never actually seen the movie, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Barbara's eyes widened. "This is the first time you've seen the Lion King? At least tell me you've seen other Disney movies."

Harry shrugged. "I may have, but I wouldn't know if they were." He put his arm around Barbara's shoulder. "So tell me who your favorite character was."

Barbara smiled. "Pumba. He's so intelligent, even though he doesn't realize it, and funny. And he's a good and loyal friend. Though I have to wonder if he just plays dumb to please Timon." She turned her blue eyes to Harry. "What about you, who did you like?"

Harry chuckled. "Nala, she's a fun yet forceful character. Not to mention that she kicked Simba's butt."

"So Harry, I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your parents? You mentioned that you lived with your aunt and uncle." Barbara asked.

Harry waved her off, and for the first time, Barbara got a glimpse of his left hand, were she could see several scars, though she couldn't tell what they looked like. "It's okay. But my parents are dead. They were murdered when I was one."

"I'm sorry." She truly was. Barbara had known that Harry's parents were dead thanks to her background check on him, but she hadn't known how.

"Don't be," Harry assured her. "You had nothing to do with it, and thus nothing to apologize for."

"Did they catch who did it?"

She noted Harry hesitated for a moment. "Not exactly. You said your fathers Police Commissioner, what exactly does that entail?"

Barbara recognized the question for what it was, a change of topic. She went on to explain her father's job, well as much as she could without revealing she actually knew more than she was supposed to, just in case Harry met her dad.

"Sounds like an exciting, and tedious job," Harry said.

"It is."

"Here we are," Harry said with a smile. He gestured to the restaurant not to far ahead of them. "This place supposedly has some of the best food in the city."

"You've never been here?" Barbara asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I don't get out much. My godfather's cousin recommended the place." He smiled. "I believe her exact words were 'It's so expensive it must be good."

Barbara laughed. "You do realize that price doesn't necessarily mean good?"

"Yeah," Harry assured her, "I do. Best meal I ever had was a bunch of sweets when I was eleven."

Barbara smiled. "Whose idea was it to go see the play?"

Harry smiled as he held the door open for her. "My godfather's. I honestly had no idea what to do," he confessed.

0000000000000

'Dinner was great, even if the food had been overpriced,' Barbara thought as she entered her hotel room. Harry had just left her in the lobby of the hotel, and had asked to see her again. She had eagerly said yes. He had then kissed the back of her hand and told her that he wouldn't be at the cafe tomorrow, but that he would see her the next day if she came in to the cafe, as he had to work. This had easily been the best first date she had ever been on. She got to see The Lion King on stage, and was then taken to an expensive, but not formal, restaurant for dinner. The conversation had been pleasant, despite the fact that both of them tended to try and avoid certain topics.

Barbara frowned though. Not only did harry have a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but during dinner she had finally gotten to see the back of his left hand, and the words 'I will not tell lies.' were etched and scarred into the back of it. That worried her. If Harry had done it himself, he was possibly a danger to himself, or even others. But if he hadn't, what kind of horrors had he lived through?

It was a mystery that she desperately wanted to solve. She wouldn't say that she loved Harry, she was definitely attracted to him however. And who knew how thing would develop if they continued to see one another. This both excited and concerned her. While she would love to have a boyfriend, she would only be in the UK for the summer, before going back to Gotham. What would happen then? Would Harry want to try and have a long distance relationship? Would she?

Sighing, Barbara looked around for her father, and found a note that he was gone on a tour of some sort.

She pulled out her laptop and turned it on. She was a little surprised to find a request for a teleconference from Bruce. She quickly opened up the appropriate program. She was dismayed to find Dick on the other end, and not Bruce.

"Hey Babs," Dick said in greeting. "How's England?"

"Dick," Barbara greeted. "You do realize that it's called the United Kingdom now?"

"Does it really matter?"

Barbara sighed. "Is Bruce there? The request for a teleconference is from h..." she narrowed her eyes. "Bruce isn't the one who requested this, is he?"

Dick smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly."

"What do you want Dick?"

"I was just wondering if you've changed you mind about going on a date with me when you get back?"

Barbara reached up and rubbed her forehead. "If that's all, goodbye Richard." Without waiting for a reply, Barbara exited the program. There went her good night.

0000000000000

Harry was smiling as he entered Number 4 Privet Dr. This did not go unnoticed by his cousin.

"What are you smiling about freak?" Dudley asked.

Harry simply smiled at his cousin. "Why am I smiling? Maybe it's because I just had a date with a beautiful girl. When was your last date D?"

Dudley spluttered as he tried to come up with an answer. "I'll have you know that I have girls hanging off my arms," he finally said.

"You still haven't answered the question D," Harry said as he made his way up the steps to the smallest bedroom, leaving Dudley standing at the bottom of the steps like the idiot he was.

0000000000000

"Barbara?"

"In the bedroom Dad!" Barbara called out. She came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a large t-shirt and drying her hair.

"Did you just get out of the shower?" her father asked.

Barbara nodded.

"How was your..uh, date?" Jim asked.

The teen smiled. 'It was great Dad. Harry took me to see The Lion King on stage, then he took me to dinner before walking me back to the lobby."

Barbara watched as her father crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "So does Harry have a last name?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Barbara answered her father's question. "Potter. His name is Harry Potter, and before you go and do a background check on him, I've already done it."

Jim smiled. "And what did you find?"

"Dad..." Barbara warned.

The commissioner chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, just looking out for my baby girl."

Barbara went over and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Dad."

"Night Babs."

0000000000000

"I know call this meeting of the Order of The Phoenix to order," Albus Dumbledore said to the assorted witches and wizards gathered in the dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Severus, what news on Voldemort do you have?"

Severus Snape stepped up to the table. "The Dark Lord is weak from his attempted possession of Potter, and is showing no signs of recovering. He has me brewing many potions in an attempt to repair whatever damage was done then. And with the loss of most of his inner circle at the Department of Mysteries, he is working on rebuilding his ranks with competent men. As it is, only I and Bellatrix are of any worth to him. But he distrust me ever since his return. And he is still angered at Bellatrix for her failure at the DoM."

"So that's why there still haven't been any major attacks since he was publicly revealed," Remus said quietly.

"Yes," Snape said with a sneer. "But I do not know how much longer that will be."

"Then we must be on alert," Dumbledore said. He turned to Sirius, Tonks, and Remus who were all sitting together. "How is Harry?"

"He's fine," Sirius assured the headmaster. "Can't wait to leave the Dursley's but he's doing fine. His aunt and Uncle have made him get a job this summer, which he seems to like," Sirius added with a smile and wink to Remus and Tonks.

0000000000000

Over the course of the next two weeks, Harry and Barbara saw each other often. Together, they would go and see the sights in London. There conversation flowed freely, mostly. Harry still kept the truth about magic and the fact that he was a wizard back, and Barbara didn't tell Harry about her dual identity as Batgirl.

It was also during this time that Sirius and Remus, with Tonks help, had come up with a Marauder name for Harry, Scar. Harry had thought that it was a somewhat obvious name, due to the scar on his forehead. Sirius claimed that was the brilliance of it, it was too obvious. No one would think that he was Scar due to the fact that he was the obvious choice.

0000000000000

**A/N- Sorry it's so short, but it didn't feel right when I continued the story from here. As for Harry's Animagus form, there's hints in this chapter.**

**Please review and check out the Potter/Trinity Challenge in My Forum.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry was nervous as he waited for Barbara in the lobby of her hotel. He was nervous because today, Barbara had said that she wanted to go to a water-park, and he didn't want her to see the many scars that littered his body, both from his time at the Dursleys and his years at Hogwarts. It wasn't that the Dursleys had abused him, at least not physically, but they hadn't taken him to a hospital. Not to mention that Dudley didn't share his parents reluctance to actually hit him.

And while he could easily explain the scars he got from the Dudley or while living at the Dursleys, how was he supposed to explain the scar on his arm where the basilisk bit him, or the one on his shoulder from the Hungarian Horn-tail? He knew she had seen the lightning bolt on his forehead and the scar Umbridge had forced him to carve into his own skin with a blood-quill, but she hadn't asked about them. But he doubted that she wouldn't ask questions when she saw the other numerous scars.

He was pulled from his musings when he saw Barbara. She had on a loose navy blue shirt with G.P.D. written across her chest and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her well toned legs and ass. A beach bag was slung over her shoulder. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a pair of sunglasses hid her sapphire like eyes.

"Hey Harry," Barbara said when she came up to him. "Ready to go?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah."

0000000000

Barbara noticed that Harry seemed tense about the whole way to the water-park. After arriving at the park, She and Harry separated to go the men and woman's locker rooms respectively. Barbra changed into a purple bikini that she was sure her father would burn if he discovered. The top pushed her already firm b-cups up and together. And the bottoms, while still keeping everything covered, would still probably give her dad a heart attack.

Smiling happily, Barbara made her way to a lounge chair to await Harry. She frowned momentarily when she realized that he was still wearing a t-shirt. But her smile returned when she saw that he was wearing a skintight, red and gold swim jammer. She also smiled when she noticed that he was starring at her.

Barbara gestured for Harry to join her. She held out a bottle of SPF 50 lotion to him. "Harry, would you be so kind as to get my back for me?" she asked innocently. She smiled when she saw Harry gulp.

"Uh...sure," Harry said nervously as he took the bottle of lotion from her.

Barbra smiled as she laid down on the lounge chair so that Harry could put the lotion on her. She almost moaned as Harry began to massage the lotion into her skin. He began with her shoulders and slowly began to work his way down her back, only stopping to put some more lotion on his hands. She could feel herself becoming aroused as Harry's hands worked their magic. Feeling a little bold, and not wanting him to stop, Barbara asked, when he had finished her back, "Harry, can you do my legs as well?"

0000000000

Harry couldn't help but marvel at how smooth Barbara's skin was as he massaged lotion into her her skin. He also wished that he had a different swimsuit other than the tight shorts that he had bought at the suggestion of the saleswoman. If Barbara were to look at him, she was sure to notice his erection pressing against his shorts.

Then, just as he finished putting lotion on her back, Barbara asked, "Harry, can you do my legs as well?"

He idly wondered if she was trying to torture him. Not only was she wearing a bikini that showed as much as it hid, at least in his mind, but she had him rubbing lotion into her skin. He desperately wanted to kiss her, actually he wanted to do a lot more, but wasn't sure whether or not he should. He didn't want to mess up like he had with Cho.

Cautiously, Harry answered Barbara's question. "Sure, just tell me if I'm going to high."

"Will do Harry," Barbara said with a smile.

Carefully, harry began to massage lotion into Barbara's legs, beginning at the feet. He could swear that he heard Barbara moan several times as he worked his way up her calves, then thighs. As Harry approached the bottom of Barbara's bikini, he kept waiting for her to tell him to stop, and was surprised when she didn't tell him to.

0000000000

Barbara was in heaven as Harry worked his way up her legs. She could feel her arousal pooling in her stomach as Harry reached her thighs. She knew that Harry was waiting for her to tell him to stop, but allowed him to reach her ass. She moaned into her arm as Harry gently massaged lotion into her cheeks.

She sighed in frustration as she felt Harry's hands leave her. She slowly turned to look at, and smirk at, Harry.

The raven-haired teen's face was beet red, and Barbara could tell by the way he was sitting that he was trying to hide his erection from her view.

Smiling, Barbara sat up and took the lotion bottle from were Harry had set it. "Take off your shirt and I'll put lotion on your back," she instructed, and watched as Harry visibly tensed, before he relaxed in resignation.

Harry turned away and peeled of his shirt, Barbara's first thought was that he was indeed muscular, not like Bruce, or even Dick, who were built for strength. Harry's body was toned more for speed. The second think she noticed was that he had a collection of scars to rival Bruce.

The most prominent scar ran along the left side of his back, beginning in the middle of his back and ending at his shoulder. A collection of smaller scars marred his otherwise flawless skin.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Was this why you were so tense today?" she asked softly.

He smiled weakly and nodded. "I was afraid about how you would react," he admitted. "I haven't had an easy life."

Before she applied the sunscreen, Barbara ran her hand along the scars on his back, her fingers tracing their paths. In a spur of the moment decision, Barbara leaned down and kissed the large scar she had first noticed on Harry's left shoulder.

_She stared at a huge winged creature, that reminded her of a dragon, with spikes running down it's back and tail. Fire erupted from the creatures mouth as it roared. A crowd surrounded her and the creature in a stadium like construct. Flags of red and gold waved in the air._

Barbara blinked. The image she had just seen made no sense. She decided to ignore it as she began to massage lotion into Harry's skin. When she was finished she rested her head on Harry's shoulder and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why did I kiss your scar?" she asked for clarification.

Harry nodded.

"I felt sad for you. That you would have to endure so much pain, and that it's left so many marks on you." She sighed. "I guess I wanted to help heal you. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it seemed like the right thing to do."

Harry smiled and rested his hand against hers at his waist. "Thank you."

Barbara smiled. "Anytime. Now what do you say we go and enjoy ourselves?"

0000000000

Barbara stood outside the door to her and her father's hotel room with Harry. The day at the water-park had been fun. She and Harry had splashed and goofed around all day. Going down water-slides with him had been fun.

"I had a great time Harry."

Harry smiled, "I did to."

A mischievous smirk crossed her face as an idea popped into her head. "Close your eyes Harry," she instructed.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

She leveled her bat-glare, taught to her by Bruce, at him. "Please?" she asked with a smile.

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes. "Okay, my eyes are closed. Now what?"

Rather then answer his question, Barbara leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. After a moment, she felt Harry respond to her kiss and felt his hands come to her waist. She rested her hands on his chest. And after a few seconds, they separated. As soon as their lips separated another image flashed before her eyes.

_She was roughly thrown into a cupboard underneath a set of stairs by a large man with a mustache. "That's enough of you freakishness Boy!" the man yelled as he slammed the door to the cupboard closed. "There's no such thing as magic!"_

0000000000

As soon as his lips left Barbara's an image flashed across Harry's mind.

_He sat at the top of a set of stairs as he overheard two people, a man and a woman arguing. "You work too much Jim! You're never home. What about me and the kids? Don't we mean anything to you?" the female yelled._

"_Of course I do" the man, Jim, yell. "But I have a job to do. I don't get to choose my hours, what do want from me?"_

Harry's vision cleared to find himself staring at a frightened looking Barbara.

"Harry," Barbara asked nervously, "did you just see something?"

Harry nodded. "You?"

Barbara nodded. "What did you see?"

0000000000

**Please Review. And check out the Potter/Trinity Challenge in my Forum.**


	5. Sorry

**First I want to apologize.**

**I have lost all interest in this story, as such, It has become one of four stories I am abandoning. Again, I apologize.**

**That said, if anyone would like to adopt/re-write this story, PM me.**


End file.
